


there's a dog for some fucking reason

by snailthesaints



Series: socially awkward dorks share a kitchen [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Coffee, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, HAHAHAHAHA FLUFF AND CRACK IS THAT NOT THE FUNNIEST TAG LMAO CRACK FLUFF, Implied/Referenced Milkshake, M/M, i mean there's a lot of coffee in the fic, socially awkward dorks: the dog edition, this is practically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailthesaints/pseuds/snailthesaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lmao this is really not as exciting as the tags make out but it's part two of my socially awkward dorks share a kitchen series amazing 10/10 read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a dog for some fucking reason

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off rl too lmao
> 
> it wasn't as dramatic as i make out
> 
> one day i woke up to a random ass dog sniffing round my room
> 
> no gerard way though
> 
> just the fuckboy from Number 7 TM
> 
>  
> 
> [also this is barely proofread and done on a grand total of zero hours sleep so what am i even]

The _one_ day Frank managed to get to sleep at a reasonable time (e.g. before sunrise), and was actually getting a decent block of sleep, he was woken up by a random fucking dog trashing his bedroom.

A literal fucking random dog. In his room.

It was a black staffie looking thing (probably crossed with numerous other breeds), with a tail wagging like the fucking energizer bunny.

Frank tried to be angry, he really did, but once the short lived shock and confusion passed, and it began pacing circles on his goddamn bed, he couldn’t help but smile helplessly.

“Shit!” he heard a familiar voice from next door, probably in the kitchen.

He and Gerard had gotten to know eachother, sort of, since their first encounter a few weeks previous.

At least, Gerard actually occasionally made an appearance in the kitchen, instead of completely hiding away like some sort of ghost / antisocial mythical creature.

Which Frank decided made them friends. Sort of.

“Shit Frank, uh, we’re not burglars by the way! Sorry, fuck, can I just, like, get the d-dog? Tessa, tessa- what the fuck” Gerard was calling through the apparently open kitchen door, he was practically in his living room - Frank momentarily realised he probably should’ve made it look decent, but he didn’t really care.

“No, Gerard what if he’s, like, jerking off?” A second voice said, quieter this time, but still audible through the walls.

“He’s not fucking jerking off on Tessa’s watch”

“Ew. Gee, I did not need those mental images”

“Mikey, you’ve never met him, how can you have an image of him?”

Frank was laughing at the conversation - there’s something surreal about hearing a stranger and your neighbour discussing you jerking off with their dog, while stood _in your living room_.

He didn’t have a chance to dwell on it though, because ‘Tessa’ decided to sit in his lap right there and lick him endlessly. Of course, he didn’t mind, because his middle name was practically ‘always a slut for cute dogs’, so he fussed her excitedly, a wide grin on his face.

“Frank, can- uh, can I get the dog?” Gerard called from practically his bedroom doorway, only slightly out of view.

“Yeah!” Frank replied, though with difficulty considering she was utterly smothering him “I’m not jerking off”

It crossed his mind that he was in fact in his bed, and only in a baggy t shirt and his boxers, which was an oddly vulnerable situation, but he didn’t have much time to think about nor any control over the situation, because, like, dog.

“Tessa!” the stranger called, appearing in the doorway, with flat ironed hair, a beanie and Gerard gabbling apologies behind him.

“It’s alright!” Frank replied happily, as the dog leapt off him and jumped on the stranger, receiving a torrent of ‘bad girl, bad Tessa’ as well as a bunch of petting, which probably counteracted the whole discipline thing this dude was attempting.

“Okay, uhm, good morning, I guess” Gerard chuckled, and to Frank it was a truly beautiful sight.

“Good morning”

Gerard was looking pretty made up, Frank noticed. His hair was freshly washed, he was _definately_ wearing mascara and all his clothes - skinny jeans, a tee and a leather jacket - actually fit and seemed to look _relatively_ new.

Not to say Frank didn’t dig the 5am zombie look, because he totally did, but it made him happy to see Gerard looking pretty well, his entire posture seemed a little altered and he seemed to be loosening up a little, despite the situation.

It was a side to Gerard he had not yet seen, but really that wasn’t surprising considering the only side he’d seen was awkward pre morning coffee artist/dork.

And truthfully, he appreciated that.

He liked and appreciated Gerard more than he let on. He’d been so stressed and so worried for weeks beforehand, and when he arrived at the block he thought it was nothing but the beginning of his demise, but for some reason, his shitty apartment ended up tacked onto Gerard’s shitty apartment, and that was _exactly_ what he needed.

“Do you want a coffee?” Gerard asked, as Frank sat up in bed a little straighter, the tiredness starting to hit him as he rubbed his eyes and looked round his room properly.

“He does good coffees” the stranger added “By the way, I’m Mikey, Gerard’s brother and owner of this stupid mutt”

“No!” Frank exclaimed “She’s gorgeous”

“She is isn’t she” Mikey agreed.

“Definately” Frank nodded “And I’m Frank and I wouldn’t mind a coffee, but it’s okay, if not”

“Okay um, I’ll use my beans”

“No, use the nesquik machine thing” Mikey cut in.

“Nesquik is milkshake? I don’t in fact have a, like, milkshake maker, sorry to disappoint” Gerard teased.

“Wait, you mean to say your milkshake does not in fact bring all the boys to the yard?”

“His cheese brought me to the yard” Frank added, giggling at a blushing Gerard and a bemused Mikey “What’s this about a nesquik machine, anyway? I’ve never seen one”

“It’s a _NesCafe_ coffee dispenser, it makes like starbucksey coffees, I keep it in a bottom cupboard, because you- you don’t really, uhm, know who could be about and I spent a, uh, large proportion of my student loan on that, so I don’t want it getting stolen. I know you’re nice though, so I might put it on the side and you can use it as and when you want”

“Wow, dude, that’d be fucking amazing”

“Yeah, um, okay can I take one of your mugs off your drainer to use for you then?”

“Yeah sure, thanks so much dude”

“Alright, I’ll call you when it’s ready” Gerard shot Frank a smile.

Frank nodded as he disappeared through his apartment, the dog following.

“Frank” Mikey said suddenly, pausing for a moment “How did Gerard’s cheese bring you to the yard?”

“It’s a number 9 to number 10 Meadow Close secret”

Mikey frowned, before opening his mouth to speak and then deciding better of it, nodding and following his brother into the kitchen.

Left alone once more, Frank pulled on a hoodie and jogging bottoms from the drawer, and as he stared at the wall for a moment, still not fully awake, he smiled because maybe he could handle this whole getting-evicted-and-then-living-indefinately-in-some-state-emergency-apartment thing, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @terrorofkncwing tumblr dont---try hmu bbz


End file.
